robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
REALI-T
REALI-T (also spelt with variations on capitals, such as Reali-t and Reali-T) was a competitor robot from Series 1 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in its only appearance, before being defeated by Bodyhammer in its Heat Final despite pushing it onto a grille at one point. Its name was a pun on the word 'reality', and was also an acronym for "R'everse-'''E'ngineered 'Ali'en 'T'echnology" according to the team. Design REALI-T was a large silver circular-shaped robot covered with wire-frame and mesh armour and designed to resemble a UFO, complete with a toy alien pilot sitting inside the front 'cockpit'. It featured flashing lights and a siren which played whenever the robot was in action, and was armed with a pair of front hardened steel ramming spikes as its weapon. REALI-T also had a top speed of 9mph and was powered by six 90W motors, which gave it good speed and pushing power as well as damage potential with the front spikes. However, its wheels, motors and gearboxes were easily susceptible to damage, which resulted in REALI-T having to be converted from six-wheel drive to four-wheel drive before its Heat Final. Robot History Series 1 REALI-T started slowly in its Gauntlet run, taking the centre route and slowly going over both ramps. It dodged the drills and pendulum in the process, completing the Gauntlet and advancing to the Trial stage despite wedging itself through the wall upon reaching the end zone. In the Labyrinth, REALI-T immediately collided with Psychosprout, causing the latter to stop moving and eventually roll back to the start, before advancing through the left-hand route past Bodyhammer. It reached the middle zone, but spun on the spot and collided with Bodyhammer as it tried to advance forwards. REALI-T initially followed Bodyhammer, before changing route and going for the left-most lane, being blocked by Matilda in the process. It rammed Matilda in an attempt to get past, but despite nearly reaching the end zone, it did not complete the course, and finished second to Full Metal Anorak in the arena. Curiously, the results table showed REALI-T as finishing fourth, behind both Bodyhammer and Torque of the Devil. Following the Labyrinth, it was revealed that REALI-T's wheels and gearboxes were damaged by Matilda in the closing stages of its run, resulting in the team having to make extra repairs before the Arena stage. In its Semi-Final, REALI-T met Full Metal Anorak, the robot that attempted to help it out in the Labyrinth. It started slowly as Full Metal Anorak tried to get underneath it with its front blade, and was attacked by Sergeant Bash after trying to chase Full Metal Anorak around the arena. Eventually, REALI-T rammed Full Metal Anorak a few times, eventually spiking and slamming it against the side bars and causing it to drive onto a grille after another bump. Before the Heat Final against Bodyhammer, one of REALI-T's wheels had snapped off, so the team had to reduce its drive to four wheels before entering the Arena. Both robots chased, dodged and pushed each other around numerous times before Bodyhammer slammed REALI-T into a CPZ and a pyramid, allowing Matilda to come in and pin REALI-T against the wall. REALI-T escaped, clouting the swinging pendulum as Bodyhammer partially drove itself onto a grille, leaving it stranded as REALI-T pushed it fully on, losing a wheel in the process. Shunt subsequently pushed Bodyhammer off the grille, allowing it to keep fighting, despite REALI-T trying to spear Shunt and push him away. REALI-T became harder to steer in the result of its missing wheel, and got too close to the side bars itself, leaving it stranded and vulnerable to attacks from Sergeant Bash and Bodyhammer, who pushed REALI-T fully onto them. 'Cease' was called, and despite its strong performance, REALI-T was eliminated from the First Wars. Series Record |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: REALI-T's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record RealiTteam.jpg|The Team in the pits with REALI-T Reali-Tbottom.jpg|The underside of REALI-T Reali t pits.jpg|REALI-T being decorated REALI T alien.png|The alien mascot within REALI-T reali t testing.jpg|REALI-T being tested Trivia *In Heat E, the Labyrinth's results were broadcast wrong, with REALI-T listed in fourth place instead of second. This was despite the clear order of REALI-T, Torque of the Devil, and Bodyhammer. *REALI-T fought Full Metal Anorak in the Arena Semi-Final, but had the normal pattern of the Semi-final lineups been followed, (1st in the Labyrinth fought 3rd, 2nd fought 4th), REALI-T should have fought Bodyhammer in the Semi-Final. *REALI-T's armour also acted as a weapon, as it was covered in chicken wire. External Links *The website (Archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots from Worcestershire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Middleweights Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1 Category:Robots with astronomical names Category:Robots with Mascots